The Game
by demonluver821
Summary: Ichigo is walking through the park at midnight, and Kisshu decides to take her, whether she agrees or not. However, there seems to be something strange going on. Does Ichigo want this as much as Kisshu does? Semi-rape. Not really. Just read till the end.


demonluver: Hey! I'm back from vacation, and I haven't made out with anyone for DAYS O.O

Ichigo: Who cares...?

demonluver: I do! So instead of cheating on my boyfriend with one of the MANY hot guys in Yosemite, I decided to convert my horny-ness into something productive!

Kisshu: Why the hell didn't you work on your 12 Months of Lust fanfic?

demonluver: ...writer's block...

Kisshu: Are you serious?

demonluver: I wanted something fresh, okay? Drop it!

Kisshu: Sheesh calm down woman... are you PMSing or what?

demonluver: *hits Kisshu upside the head with a random baseball bat* Anywho... I worked on this during the ride home... the idea just came to me!

Ichigo: It was a horrible idea! I get-

demonluver: *covers Ichigo's mouth* Don't spoil it! But yeah... just to warn everyone, this fic DOES start out with Kisshu forcing himself on Ichigo... or does he?

Kisshu: She loved it!

Ichigo: The hell I did!

demonluver: SHUT UP! *turns back to audiance* But still, if the idea of rape upsets you, I suggest you scroll down to the bottom, because it has a twist at the end. If you like surprises, read on!

Kisshu: DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! If she did all of the characters would be TOTALLY different... and it would be more like Inuyasha... which she also doesn't own...

demonluver: *crying* It's true... *sniff* ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Midnight sounds were all around her as Ichigo slowly walked through the park, shivering slightly. She had just gotten off her late shift from the cafe, and wanted to get home as quickly as possible, so she had decided to take a shortcut. Ichigo regretted it almost immediately, but if she turned back she would pass the cafe, and Ryou would know that she was afraid of the dark.

Ichigo had a good reason to be. In the tree right above her, two golden, lustful eyes stared at her hungrily. They had been watching her ever since she left the cafe, roaming over her body, which was still donned in her cafe uniform. They looked over her exposed neck, her full lips, her rounded breasts. The owner of those eyes wanted that woman.

And he was going to take her tonight.

Ichigo heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around quickly, but all she saw was a slight ripple in the air. Mustering her willpower, she called out. "I know you're there! S-Show yourself!" Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was regretting her choice not to bring her pendant with her.

There was a low chuckling from behind her. A pale hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into a slightly muscled chest. "Well, what's this?" A familiar voice whispered into Ichigo's ear. "A little kitty lost her way?"

Ichigo tried to turn around, to look at her assailant even though she knew all too well who it was. "Kisshu, let me go!" She struggled against his iron grip around her, but it was no use.

Kisshu's teeth shone in the moonlight as he leered down at her. "But kitten, I'm having so much fun..." He brought a hand up to cup Ichigo's breast, groping it playfully.

Ichigo gasped and looked down at where he was touching her. "What... what are you doing?" She shrieked, struggling even harder than before. Kisshu laughed.

"Isn't it obvious hon?" He licked the sensitive area behind her ear. "I'm taking what's rightfully mine..." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I'm not yours Kish! Don't touch me there!"

His eyes flashed. "Oh no?" He removed his hand from her breast. "Then how about here?" With outstretched fingers, he rubbed her clit teasingly.

Ichigo gasped out. "N-No..." She whimpered, completely helpless against him. "That's even worse..."

Quickly, Kisshu spun Ichigo around and pinned her against a tree, one hand holding both of her wrists above her, the other hand tracing her cheek. "Then I'll make my claim on you slowly..." His mouth covered hers, muffling Ichigo's protest.

She turned her head to the side. "No! I won't let you do this!"

Kisshu pulled back, annoyed. "You don't want my mouth on yours?" He smirked. "Fine, we'll see how you like this then." He kissed her neck, sucking gently. Ichigo squirmed under his touch.

"Let me go!" She screamed. Kisshu growled and bit down on her, then pulled back to lick the wound. Ichigo glared at him. "Get off of me, I-" Her words were lost as he kissed her once again, this time holding her head in place.

Kisshu pulled back, gasping slightly. "You gonna shut up and let me have my way with you?" Ichigo shook her head.

"Never." Kisshu grinned.

"That just makes it more fun." He tilted Ichigo's head back with his free hand and began sucking on her neck again, kissing and licking her pulse. Ichigo simply whimpered and gasped in protest.

"This is wrong... stop it Kish... oh not there!" Kisshu smirked as he began sucking on an extremely sensitive spot, biting gently. Ichigo thrashed around, and Kisshu almost lost his grip more than once. He pulled back, smirking.

"You're sure as hell going to see that tomorrow." Ichigo glared at him.

"Stop it right now! You've had your fun, just let me go home!" Kisshu shook his head.

"Kitty, I'm not nearly finished with you yet..." His free hand pulled down on the top of her uniform, ignoring the buttons that were popping off. "Ichigo, you naughty girl... you're not wearing a bra..." Her breasts were fully exposed, nipples perked and chest heaving.

"K-Kisshu don't... ah!" He grabbed both breasts with his hands, leaving Ichigo's free. She made no move to stop him, however. Kisshu grinned as he groped them roughly.

"Ichigo... yours are so much fun to play with..." She arched her back and moaned as he pinched her nipples gently. Squeezing them roughly, Kisshu lowered his mouth to taste one.

"No, no don't!" He ignored Ichigo's pleas, licking one of her nipples. Her chest heaved, pushing her breast into Kisshu's mouth. He took it all too willingly, sucking on her and biting down gently.

Ichigo gave a slight scream as Kisshu grabbed her nipple with his teeth and pulled on it gently. He smirked as he looked up at her.

"You just love that... don't you?" Ichigo merely whimpered in response as he held onto both of her breasts, kneading them and kissing them.

Becoming slightly bored, Kisshu's mouth traveled back to Ichigo's, kissing her roughly. She gasped as he pushed her even harder into the tree, holding onto her breasts the entire time.

Kisshu's tongue licked Ichigo's closed lips slightly. Ichigo kept hers closed tightly. The green haired alien was growing rather annoyed with her stubbornness, so he took one hand and reached under her skirt, rubbing her cotton white panties.

Ichigo gasped in surprise at his touch, and Kisshu prodded her mouth with his tongue, successfully managing to get it inside. She tried to speak into the kiss, but all Kisshu hear were half-assed protests of 'No, please stop' and 'Oh God, but this is wrong...'

Pulling back, he chuckled slightly at Ichigo's glazed over eyes. "Did you enjoy that, pretty kitty?" Kisshu asked as he traced Ichigo's cheek gently.

She tried to glare at him. "L-Like hell I did!" He laughed. "That's not what your mouth down here is saying..." Kisshu whispered into her ear as his hand once again traveled under her skirt. Ichigo let out a short moan of surprise.

"No, not... not there!" She felt his hand rubbing her, slowly at first, then speeding up. Ichigo let out a series of whimpers as Kisshu's hand slipped into her panties.

He rubbed back and forth, just as before, but after a while, he pushed his middle finger into her opening. Ichigo groaned slightly. Pulling it back out before pressing it back in again, Kisshu eventually sped up, completely enjoying finger banging her.

Ichigo moaned in response to each penetration. "Kish... Kish, no..." He smirked, pulling his finger out of her and licking it.

"You don't like that?" Kisshu asked mildly. "Then how about this?" He lowered his mouth to her heated entrance and pulled her panties off completely, pushing her legs apart. Ichigo gasped.

"N-No! Stop, don't-!" Kisshu ignored her protest, licking her wet pussy and sucking on the sides of her clit. Despite herself, Ichigo felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the minute.

Kisshu inserted a finger into her again, this time while licking all around it. Banging her with his finger once again, Kisshu felt himself becoming impatient while listening to her moan.

Pulling away, he licked his lips deviantly. "You can't say you didn't like that..." Kisshu muttered as he put his hands on either side of her.

Ichigo turned her head away. "I'll never give into you..." She said half-heartedly. Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He grabbed her and pushed her onto a nearby bench. He pulled down on his shorts, and Ichigo's eyes widened at how big he had become. Kisshu chuckled. "Like what you see?" Ichigo turned her head away, a blush covering her cheeks. "You want me to finish you, don't you?" Kisshu asked her sensuously. "I'll finish you off if you just give in..." Ichigo turned to look at him.

"I shouldn't... this is wrong..." Kisshu grasped one of her hands and placed it on his cock.

"And yet, this feels so right..." Ichigo gave in to her desires. Grasping him firmly, she pulled up and down on him, rubbing the tip of his erection teasingly. Kisshu groaned and threw his head back.

Ichigo smirked slightly as she thrust up and down. _'I wonder what it would taste like...'_ She thought curiously. Her cat genes got the best of her, as she lowered her mouth down to lick the tip. Kisshu hissed in pleasure, and Ichigo put as much as she could in her mouth, licking and sucking on him.

Kisshu quivered slightly as Ichigo's tongue nudged the ridge on the very tip of his throbbing cock. Her hand came up to cup his testicles and kneaded them gently. Kisshu groaned and threw his head back.

"Teasing bitch..." Kisshu moaned out as Ichigo pulled away. Grabbing her, he pulled Ichigo up so that they were eye level. "I'm finishing this." He spread Ichigo's legs and pushed into her.

Ichigo's slick inner walls fit around Kisshu's cock as he rammed in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust; her insides felt as if they were on fire. Kisshu grinned as sweat matted his hair, his mouth on Ichigo's neck and his hands pulling her in closer.

Ichigo leaned into Kisshu as well as she rode him. Grunting the deeper in he went, she felt a warm feeling arise in her chest. Suddenly, the lips of her vagina began to vibrate, and she felt her pleasure reach its peak as she climaxed.

A few seconds later, Kisshu did the same, and they both collapsed down next to each other, panting. Kisshu wrapped his arm around her, and Ichigo leaned on his chest.

A twig snapped behind them. Both Ichigo and Kisshu's heads shot up, as they quickly attempted to put their clothes back in place.

"Are you two all right?" A police officer, in his mid-thirties, was standing behind them, holding a flashlight. "Someone was walking by and said that they heard screaming. You're not in any trouble, are you?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "It's not a problem, officer. My boyfriend here snuck up behind me and scared me for a second. I'm sorry if we bothered anyone."

The officer nodded. "All right then. It's getting late, you two had better get home." Ichigo nodded.

"Sure thing!" Kisshu and Ichigo waited until he was completely out of sight before they burst into laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Ichigo laughed. "You couldn't have looked more scared if RYOU walked in on us while we were in the middle of doing it!"

Kisshu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like you're one to talk!" He protested. "You were in such a hurry to put your clothes back on!"

Ichigo giggled. "I got them on in time though, didn't I?"

Kisshu smirked. "For the most part..." He held up her panties with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo covered her mouth as laughter escaped her again.

As soon as she was done, she smiled at him. "Hey, you've learned some new moves!"

Kisshu grinned. "Well, I read up on it a bit..." Ichigo gave him a mock glare.

"Really now, have you been cheating on me?" Kisshu laughed at her fake pout and hugged her around the waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." He kissed her cheek softly. Ichigo giggled again. The green haired alien looked thoughtful for a second. "You know, at first, I wasn't too sure about trying a 'rape fantasy'. But you just made it really hot..."

Ichigo grinned at him as they stood up. "So did you, Kisshu-sama."

A shudder raked through him. "God damnit... I just love it when you talk like that..."

Ichigo pulled him in closer to her. "Well..." She whispered into his ear. "It's only midnight... and I told my parents I was at a sleepover..."

Kisshu smirked deviantly. "Then let's take this to my place, shall we?"

Ichigo smiled at him with a look she hoped looked innocent. "Is it okay if we stop off at my place first? I have my school uniform there and some handcuffs I've been DYING to try out..."

Kisshu hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Whatever you say..." He whispered as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

demonluver: There, you see? Wasn't that a cute plot twist?

Kisshu: It actually wasn't that much like rape... I mean she barely fought back...

demonluver: That's because Ichigo _loves_ you...

Ichigo: Do not!

demonluver: *slaps tape over Ichigo's mouth* Liar.

Kisshu: You might as well admit it, I mean, the Kisshu/Ichigo fanbase is the largest out of Tokyo Mew Mew...

demonluver: It's true. As much as it disgusted me, I looked up the Ichigo/Masaya fanbase on this site. There are only 4 pages! Ryou/Ichigo, 27 pages. Kisshu/Ichigo, 35 pages!

Kisshu: I think I know who wins...

demonluver: Yeah, even the femeslash pairings can't compare!

Kisshu: True that *winks at audiance* Rate this people!


End file.
